After School Special
by TARDISRoseHP
Summary: This is an UA Fanfiction written to the episode of Supernatural titled "After School Special" (Season 4, episode 13).
1. Prologue

_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural in anyway. Sarah and Chelsea are of my own characters. Any relation to any persons living or dead are purely coincidental.  
_

It was another day of high school, another day of going to the same classes. As a senior, I got slack in most classes. Not gym though, which is where I was heading now. Why do I have that today? I'm eighteen years old for God's sake. I heard we were getting another gym teacher today, and a male one at that. I was not looking forward to it.  
I walked into the locker room, only slightly late, and sighed as I stripped into my gym clothes. Once finished, I mumbled more about why I shouldn't have to be here and walked out. In my distracted state, I walked into what felt like a wall.  
"Pardon the hell out of y-" I began, looking up at the head connected to the mountain of body. The face looked all too familiar. I backed up a few paces before examining him further. "Actually, pardon me," I said to him, quickly walking past. That could not have been him. That was definitely not who I thought it was... Was it? There was no way Dean Winchester was my new gym teacher.  
My school had a set of co-ed, all grade gym classes. I took my place at the end of the line next to all the seniors, as the Dean-look-a-like gym teacher approached the line.  
"Today you will have the honour of playing one of the greatest games ever invented." No way was this happening. "A game of skill, agility, cunning." My mouth fell open as I gaped at this man. "A game with one simple rule." I mouthed the last word as he said it. "Dodge." The teacher lifted the ball and nailed the freshman at the end of the line with the dodgeball. "Oh, sorry..." I smirked as this happened. I walked over to him.  
"Pardon me once more sir, but what is your name?"  
"It's Coach Roth." he said. Yep, this was definitely Dean Winchester. I giggled as I looked at him. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing," I said, though I was giggling because I was seeing Dean Winchester in tiny red gym shorts.  
"Right, well, go join your classmates," he stated firmly, blowing his whistle. My giggles quickly turned into mumbles as I moved back towards the other students. Dean blew the whistle once more and shouted to a kid "Take a lap!". After the kid finished his lap, the rest of the class joined in playing dodgeball. I quickly ran off to the bleachers, hiding behind them. I moved towards Dean and watched him. A taller man in a janitors' uniform approached Dean. I had to suppress a squeal of delight. It was Sam Winchester.  
"Having fun?" Sam asked him, beginning to smirk.  
"This whistle makes me their god," Dean replied, holding the whistle to his chest.  
"Right, nice shorts," was Sam's retort. I had to suppress a giggle this time. Dean sighed and began getting down to why they had come here.  
"Find anything?" he asked.  
"I've been over the entire school twice. No sulfur."  
"No sulfur, no demon. No demon, no case."  
"I don't know.. Maybe I was wrong."  
"Well," Dean began. "It happens to the best of us. I say we hit the road, huh? But right after lunch - it's Sloppy Joe day." All of a sudden, a kid named Colby ran past both of them clutching his nose. Dean looked at Colby for a moment and shouted after him with much confusion in his bold voice. "Good hustle, Colby! walk it off!"  
Well, as Dean had mentioned, it was Sloppy Joe day. I decided that this was an important day to miss lunch. As I saw Dean sit down at a table, and Sam join him, I briskly walked over and sat down in front of them.  
"So," I began. "Have you two heard of the ghost stories here?" I had obviously aroused their curiosity. So much in fact, that Dean put down his food.  
"No, we haven't. Mind sharing?" Sam asked. His voice was kind, but hungry for information, I could tell. It was the first time Sam had spoken directly to me. I almost fumbled over my words.  
"No time. Just... keep your eyes peeled. Will you?" I asked of them. I stood up and looked at Sam one last time before blushing and walking off.


	2. Chapter One

_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural in anyway. Sarah and Chelsea are of my own characters. Any relation to any persons living or dead are purely coincidental.  
_

I walked into my Cuisunart spinning class the period after. I had a vague idea of what was about to happen. And if it did happen, I knew I wasn't allowed to stop it.  
"Hey, I need to copy your algebra homework again." said one boy to another as they sat in the back of class. I turned around to face them both. 'This is it' I thought to myself. 'This is actually about to happen.' I tried my best to ignore his glare on the other boy. When he got no response he hit the other boy on the arm "Hey!" The second boy looked over at the first.  
"Why? Cause you're a stupid, brain-dead dick?" The first boy looked pissed off at this comment.  
"I'm gonna shove my fist down your throat, you little freak." He said holding up one of his first to threaten the other boy.  
"That fist?" The boy asked.  
"Yeah." He replied and the other boy grinned, not a happy grin but a devilish one and grabs the first boy's hand and pushes it in the spinning Cuisinart. Blood went everywhere, and he started screaming. Another kid in my class ran over to help the first boy out, and everyone else started running out. I stood there, however. I knew that was going to happen and I didn't stop it. As I've heard wisely before (from a man I also hopped would show up) "Time can be rewritten". But I couldn't rewrite that. It had to happen. To not look suspicious, I scrambled towards the door of the classroom just as the second boy, looking woozy, fell down. I felt my heart in my throat as Sam arrived by running in past me, just as he is going down. He ran over to the second boy and we both see it. Black goo was oozing from the boy's ear. We both knew this was ectoplasm. Sam stopped for a brief moment. I was at the door, but couldn't leave. It was like my feet were glued to the floor. I couldn't believe I was watching this. Leaving would have probably been better, I thought to myself as Sam looked up at me with a face full of different emotions. The ones I picked up on were anger, fear and confusion, however. I slowly backed out the door and ran to the bathroom. There was no way this was happening.


	3. Chapter Two

_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural in anyway. Sarah and Chelsea are of my own characters. Any relation to any persons living or dead are purely coincidental. _This chapter is written from Sam's POV._  
_

"How's the nonviolence assembly going?" I asked as I looked over at Dean.  
"Apparently, shoving a kid's arm into a Cuisinart is not a 'healthy display of anger.'" he replied. "So, the kid had ectoplasm leaking out his ear?"  
"Yes," I confirmed. I was debating still on whether or not it was a good idea to tell Dean about the girl that saw it. The same girl that sat down at the table during lunch and asked us if we heard any ghost stories. The further confirmation bubbled up to my mouth before I realised what I was saying. "Which only comes from a seriously pissed-off spirit. It's got to be ghost possession." I debated on hitting myself in the face or not.  
"Yeah, but that's pretty rare." Dean was right, it was rare. I sighed low enough where Dean wouldn't hear me. I decided quickly it was best to continue my theory.  
"Yeah, but it happens. I mean, they get angry enough, they can take control of a person's body."  
"Alright, so, what, we got a ghost in the building?"  
"Yeah, but where? I mean, there's no EMF. Maybe we could find out who it is, at least." I thought about asking that girl about it again. Perhaps now she would open up about it. It would let me know how much she knows about these things. I continued with my sentence. "You know, check and see if somebody died bloody around here or something."  
"Way ahead of you. I had to break into the principal's office to get this. Oh, and FYI, three of the cheerleaders are legal. Guess which ones."  
"No." Please be that girl we met. I sighed and stepped in front of my brother's path. "Did you find anything?"  
"Almost. The principal came back right as I found out there was a suicide on campus in '98. I just didn't get a name," he finished, looking at me confused. "Why'd you get in my way?"  
"Dean, I think we should find that girl that sat down at the lunch table. Not only because she mentioned a ghost story, but she also saw what happened."  
"And you didn't tell me?" He asked, getting angry.  
"Calm down, or I'll have to take you to the assembly. Now, do you know her name?"  
"Yeah, I had her in a gym class earlier.. her name is Sarah." I nodded pushed my hair back. "We've got to talk to her Dean. You had her in class, she willingly tells us about a ghost story, and then she witnesses the act. I'm starting to believe that she isn't just showing up by coincidence." He nodded his head in agreement.  
"Alright, I have her for gym again tomorrow. You can wait at the edge of the locker room and ask her about it." I nodded my head. Children were starting to be let out of the assembly. As I began to walk away, I heard my name being called. "Oh and Sam! She's one of the legal ones!" and that put a grin on my face.


	4. Chapter Three

_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural in anyway. Sarah and Chelsea are of my own characters. Any relation to any persons living or dead are purely coincidental. _This is written from Sarah's POV._  
_

The nonviolence assembly was boring, but I knew it was going to happen after that kid practically painted another kid's blood on the floors and walls of an art classroom. I came out just in time to see Sam walking off with a slight grin on his face. I wonder what that was over.  
I went home after school to my friend Chelsea. She's been like my older sister for years now. In fact, I call her Dean and she calls me Sammy. I don't know how I would react if she called me Sammy tonight, however. But I quickly found out.  
As I walked into the house, the smell of bacon hit my nostrils. I peered around a wall to see Chelsea standing at the stove top, still in her pyjamas, cooking. For the first time since living together, I tried to sneak past her. I was doing pretty well until I accidentally stepped on one of our cats, who let out a loud shriek. Chelsea whipped around, still holding the metal tongs, and picked up the nearest steak knife. She couldn't see me.  
"Slow your roll, Scud. It's me," I retorted, stepping into her view.  
"Jesus, Sammy. Don't scare me like that," she replied, a small smile dancing over her features. I felt what little colour I had to me slowly drain out again. She tilted her head in confusion, the smile quickly disappearing. "What's wrong?"  
"Just tired," I told her quickly. "I'm going to go lay down." Why was I not telling her what happened today? She's never laughed at me before. And she's always believed me no matter what. I feigned a smile in her direction and went to my room. I crawled in bed and stared at the ceiling. I suppose I thought if I went to bed, I would wake up in a different day. Like none of this happened.  
Boy was I wrong.  
I woke up about three hours later from a nightmare. I slouched out of bed and looked in my full length mirror. I looked like Death. The only signs I was still alive were my chest heaving and the cold sweat running down my face. I was a pale-skinned person to begin with, but this was just ridiculous. I looked like a ghost, ironically enough. After spending about ten minutes trying to make myself look relatively normal, I walked into the living room, where Chelsea was sitting on the sofa, on her laptop. She obviously had work today, because she had gotten out of her sleep clothes and into jeans.  
"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," she said, without looking up from her laptop.  
"Cute," I responded, plopping down next to her. She looked over at me and shut her laptop. Great, she noticed something was wrong.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Alright," she began. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. Oh great, I knew where she was going with this. She opened her wallet and took out her driver's license. I sighed and looked at her, gaining a headache. She held it out in front of both of us. "Well, according to this, I wasn't born yesterday." My look turned to annoyance.  
"Don't baby me."  
"Don't treat me like an idiot. And lose the tone, I don't like it." My mouth narrowed.  
"Don't objectify me."  
"Sammy-" I groaned and laid down across her lap.  
"I met them today." Chelsea raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Met who? Jensen and Jared? How?-"  
"No, not them. Another them..."  
"What do you mean 'another them'-" she stopped. I felt her body tense up. I sat up and looked at her. Waiting for her looked over at me in shock. "'Them?' as in them them?" She asked. I nodded my head.  
"Yes, them as in them them." I replied sheepishly.  
"Where-wait how!?"  
"School, and I have no bloody idea how. But do you remember the After School Special episode?"  
"You mean the one with Dean in the cute tiny shorts?"  
"Yeah, that one." She giggled.  
"Of course I remember that one. Oh god, is that what happened today?" I nodded. I could tell she was torn between amusement and confusion. She began giggling again. "Oh god that poor child that got spiked in the nuts."  
"Are you forgetting the kid that nearly got his arm taken off?!"  
"Oh yeah," she remembered. "Totally forgot about that." I sighed and sat on the chair opposite her, looking into her eyes.  
"Well I was in that class. I had to watch it. And I knew there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I mean, the kid it happened to was a bully after all, but.. Not so much that it needed to happen that way. Changes when it's not a show." Chelsea's expression had changed again. She looked a tad disgusted before finding her words.  
"Are you planning on staying home tomorrow and letting the events play out how they should?" I thought about this for a moment. I was about to say yes before I realised I had already interfered. I told Sam and Dean about a ghost story. I witnessed this act happen. They'd find me even if I didn't go to school.  
"No."  
"That's my girl."


	5. Chapter Four

_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural in anyway. Sarah and Chelsea are of my own characters. Any relation to any persons living or dead are purely coincidental.  
_

The next morning came quicker than I would have liked. I was excited for the day ahead, but also nervous. What if they thought I was a connection to what was going on?  
Chelsea had decided it was a good idea to drop me off for school, and wait outside in case something went wrong. Though she couldn't do anything if something happened to me immediately, though the thought of her outside still made me feel safe.  
When we got to my school and she dropped me off, I saw her drive the car around, probably in search of the boys' Impala. I straightened myself and walked into the school, trying to not look suspicious, though I felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. After peering around a corner and seeing Dean, I began backing up. Though, just my luck, I backed into another mountain. My breath caught in my throat as I turned around to face Sam.  
"Oh, sorry," I spluttered. I tried to act casual, but the mere fact that I just ran into Sam Winchester made it difficult. He raised an eyebrow and looked into my eyes. I was glad that I wasn't in the middle of talking: I would have fumbled over my words again.  
"Good morning, Sarah," were the words out of his mouth. I stopped breathing again for a second. I stared up at him. As his roll of janitor, he wasn't being very convincing. Then again, my roll of unknowing student wasn't going so hot either.  
"How do you know who I am?" I voice went from feigning boldness to nervous through the short length of the sentence.  
"Better question," Sam began. I gulped, which probably wasn't helping my cause as 'innocent'. "How do you know who we are?"  
"We?" I innocently asked.  
"Don't play stupid." I moved towards the wall and spluttered out my next few words.  
"L-look. If you and your brother want help. Just come to my house. and I know Dean already went through the principal's office. Don't ask how. I can help you. Just look up my address and come there whenever you get the chance. No funny business." I surprised myself with the growing boldness in my voice. I extended my hand to him and, surprisingly, he took it.  
"No funny business?"  
"None at all."  
"We'll be there around noon." I nodded and we shook hands. I turned around and walked back towards the entrance of the school. I turned back to see Sam still looking at me, a slightly puzzled look on his face. When he saw me looking at him, he blushed and tried to fix his features into a more business like expression. It didn't work. I giggled a little and waved goodbye with my fingers. He waved once with the expression of a confused puppy now on his face. Once I got outside, I leaned against a supporter beam. Did I really just flirt with Sam Winchester?


	6. Chapter Five

_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural in any way. Sarah and Chelsea are of my own characters. Any relation to any persons living or dead are purely coincidental. _This is written from Sam's POV._  
_

"I'm sure, Sam. The girl you asked me to do a background check on is perfectly safe. Eighteen year old girl, straight A student, in cheerleadin' an' band, an' even her school's robotic team." Bobby concluded over the phone. I sighed slightly and nodded my head, though he couldn't see. "Why did you have me look up some high school student?"  
"I just wanted to make sure it wasn't another Meg," I told him, deciding honesty was best.  
"Ah, I see. Well, just be on the on the look out. 'K, kid?"  
"Yeah, got it Bobby." There was the sound of a click as he hung up the line.  
"So," said Dean coming in behind, startling me. "Did Bobby do that background check?"  
"Yeah, and I asked him to do it three times."  
"Good idea," nodded Dean, straddling the chair in his office. "Well, you said we would be at their house by noon. We might want to get going."


	7. Chapter Six

_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural in any way. Sarah and Chelsea are of my own characters. Any relation to any persons living or dead are purely coincidental. _This is written from Sarah's POV._  
_

Chelsea and I heard the roar of the engine right before the Impala shut off. We both looked at each other briefly before scrambling around and making sure all the things were tidy. Right as the doorbell rang, we both shouted "I'll get it!" and, with a loud groan, ran face first into each other at the door. Hopefully that was proof enough we weren't demons. Holding her head, Chelsea motioned for me to just get the door as she walked away to get some Advil. I opened the door to see Sam and Dean completely changed into his normal attire. Dean in his oversized shirt, leather jacket and tighter jeans. Sam wearing about two layers of plaid with his brown jacket and baggier jeans. I looked them up and down thrice, trying not to gape, before I finally lead them into the house. When we got into the living room, Chelsea was laying on the sofa, her head propped up on her arm as she looked up and locked eyes with Dean and smirked. Dean raised an eyebrow, trying not to smirk himself, as he looked at her. I buried my face in my hands with a groan and pulled Sam into the living room. He looked as confused as his brother, but also slightly pleased. I walked over to the sofa, a piece of Sam's shirt still clutched in my hand as I motioned for Chelsea to sit up. She sighed and reluctantly moved, allowing Sam and I to sit there.  
"Well, don't be a stranger. You can sit down where you like," she smiled towards Dean. Dean looked flustered as he took a seat across from her.  
"We are strangers. Or- you two are anyway. You seem very familiar with us," interjected Sam after his brother sat down. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow. Again, it was very different seeing Sam's intelligence in real life as opposed to television. I had to suppress a smirk as I nodded my head.  
"And we can explain that later. In the meantime, we need to tell you what's going on at my school," I stated to Sam and Dean. I sighed before turning to Sam. "You know who this is. His name is Barry Cook. His suicide on campus is the only death at the school. He slit his wrists in the bathroom."  
"The place where that girl got swirleyed to death?" mumbled out Dean. Sam and I both looked over at him. He had a bite of apple pie in his mouth. I glanced over at Chelsea and had to repress a smirk. To the average stranger, she would appear to not have any emotion in her face. But I could tell she was rather pleased with herself.  
"Yes, the same bathroom the girl got swirleyed to death in." I heard Sam groan and I returned my full attention to him. "He's going after people who bully."  
"So he's possessing nerds?" mumbled out Dean.  
"Not exactly, otherwise I would have gotten possessed. He's possessing nerds that are bullied. He's seeking out nerds who should seek out revenge."  
"Sound like something that could be Barry's M.O.?" Dean asked, turning to Sam and finally clearing his throat.  
"Barry had a hard time.." sighed out Sam. I looked over at him and he was running a hand through his hair. Dean nodded his head and looked over at Chelsea.  
"How much do you trust us? Because you two seem to know us pretty well, or at least according to Sam you do."  
"We trust you with our lives," she replied. Obviously taken aback, but also flattered, Dean nodded his head and started his sentence back up again.  
"In light of these events, would it be alright if Sam and I stayed with you? We both talked it over and it would be easier for us, but also safer for Sarah if we stayed here. Since she knows about how active Barry has been, she could become a target. Even if she isn't fully part of his M.O."  
"I have absolutely no problem with it and Sarah sure as Hell doesn't." She looked over at me, a new gleam to her eyes. I knew it had to be in mine as well.  
"Of course not," I almost spluttered out. "And, Sam is welcome to sleep in my room. I have a spare bed. And it would be easier since he knows Barry and I have most of the information." I looked over to him, and noticed a growing colour in his cheeks. I knew this had to trigger a colouring in my cheeks.  
"Sounds like a plan, then Dean can sleep with me," Chelsea said, half to herself. Dean looked over at her with curious eyes. She blushed and quickly fixed herself. "I meant, sleep with me in my room. As in, in the same bed. Or just the same room, or-"  
"Same bed works just fine," replied Dean, with a smirk dancing across his features. She couldn't help but return the expression.


End file.
